New Team Driver by EricasTwlight
by Lary Reeden
Summary: A equipe de corrida precisa de um novo piloto além do sexy Edward Cullen. Infelizmente ela é uma mulher, a teimosa Bella filha do proprietário da equipe. Que ele não consegue parar de pensar.


_**Disclaimer :** A história é de EricasTwilight_ que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens são de S_tephenie Meyer._

_**Aviso:**__ Perfil da autora, link da fanfic original , encontram-se no meu perfil._

* * *

><p><strong>Driver Team New- Novo Piloto da Equipe<strong>

"Hey, o que é isso, Jasper quem convocou a reunião de emergência?" Eu perguntei, irritado por que tinha sido chamado para a pista tão cedo. O que não podia esperar mais algumas horas?

"O proprietário da equipe, Charlie, ele está aqui, e também o novo piloto", Jasper indicou, não olhando para mim. Ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Eu sabia que estávamos recebendo um novo piloto, já que Jacob Black tinha perdido parte de sua visão do olho esquerdo em um acidente no mês passado. Mas eu não esperava isso tão cedo.

Entramos na sala onde o resto da minha equipe estava esperando. O proprietário dos carros da equipe, Charlie Swan, estava andando sem parar. Ele parecia estressado, o que não era bom. Se ele estava salientado, isso significava uma má notícia. Eu esperava que não tivesse perdido os patrocinadores. Essa era a última coisa que a equipe precisava.

"Todo mundo, está aqui, bom. Todos, sentem-se. Primeiro, Emmett e Rosalie, vocês tem o outro carro pronto para corrida de testes hoje?" Charlie perguntou, olhando para a mecânica chefe da minha equipe.

"Sim, Charlie, o carro está pronto. Acabamos de instalar o novo pára-choques e grade de proteção," Rosalie respondeu, olhando para alguns papéis. Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Charlie, você está nos deixando nervosos com toda esta estimulação. Há algo de errado?" Jasper perguntou ao seu mentor e amigo da família há muito tempo.

"Estou um pouco nervoso. Não pergunte por que ainda, por favor. Agora, todos sabem da minha filha, Bella, certo?" Charlie perguntou ao grupo. Todos murmuravam que eles sabiam.

"Ela estava estudando engenharia mecânica e já contribuiu para a equipe dando instruções que o ajudarão com a obtenção de um melhor desempenho do motor para Emmett e Rosalie. Isso já raspou 2,897 segundos da curva de Edward segundo o registro. Bem, ela é apenas concluiu o ensino por agora e quer ajudar a equipe. " Charlie olhou para cada um de nós, nervosamente.

"Isso soa muito bem. Se ela puder vir com mais idéias, como as primeiras, podemos seguramente colocar pelo menos cinco este ano", Emmett indicou, animado com a perspectiva.

"Por que eu sinto um "mas" se aproximar, Charlie?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Ela tem uma condição. Ela quer ser o outro motorista", Charlie murmurou, e seus ombros caíram.

"Isso está fora de questão! Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que estamos tendo uma _garota_ na nossa equipe. Seremos a chacota da pista! " Eu gritei, pulando da cadeira. Jasper também ficou de pé, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Você não tem escolha, Cullen. É isso, ou eu ir para outro time e dar- _lhes_ todas as melhorias que eu planejei. E eu não gosto de ser chamada de _garota_ ", disse uma irritada, mas bela voz que veio detrás de mim. Me virei e tive de reprimir um suspiro. Tinha se passado, pelo menos, três anos desde que eu tinha visto pela última vez Bella. Eu sempre achei que ela era bonita, mas eu não estava esperando que ela parecesse linda de morrer, ou mesmo como uma morte gloriosa.

"Bella?" Eu questionei com cautela.

"É isso mesmo, Cullen. Já faz um certo tempo heim." Ela sorriu, um brilho em seus olhos castanho chocolate. Diante de mim já não havia o cabelo castanho encaracolado, óculos, e nariz enfiado em algum livro geek que eu tinha visto pela última vez. Em vez disso, ela tinha longos cabelos mogno brilhante, sem óculos e um corpo de matar.

Atualmente, as mãos pequenas estavam em seus quadris que estavam vestidos com um macacão azul escuro, que abraçou todas as suas curvas. Curvas que eu estava louco para tocar. Que diabos havia de errado comigo?

Ela era Bella.

Ela era filha de Charlie.

Ela estava fora dos limites.

Droga, eu queria ela da pior forma.

"Sim, eu acho que faz. E também acho que você não está nos dando muita escolha?" Eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Não. Eu duvido que você iria querer alguém se beneficiando." Ela olhou para longe de mim e olhou para o resto do grupo. "Alguém deseja manifestar a sua opinião?" Ela continuou a encarar todos. Todos balançaram a cabeça."Ótimo. Emmett, Rosalie, a quanto tempo, e Jasper, você está ótimo". Bella deu um sorriso que me tirou o fôlego, com seus dentes muito brancos emoldurados com lábios exuberantes. Enquanto os outros se fecharam em suas trocas de abraços.

"Droga, Bella, você está crescida!" Emmett zombou, Bella dando um de seus famosos abraços de urso. Bella riu, e o som fez meu coração saltar uma batida. _Sério, que diabos havia de errado comigo?_

"Pai, o carro está pronto?" Bella perguntou, saltando para cima e para baixo no lugar, a emoção em seus olhos.

"Bella, você vai dar a Alice um funcionamento para seu dinheiro." Rosalie riu zoando da Bella.

"Ei, onde está a pequena duende?" Bella perguntou a Jasper.

"Ela está em casa com os gêmeos, mas eu sei que ela adoraria vê-la. Você precisa ir vê-los hoje, mais tarde," Jasper indicou com orgulho.

"Eu adoraria. Eu queria ver os gêmeos por todos os meses desde que ela me enviou as fotos." Bella sorriu contagiante. "Ok, então, estamos prontos para fazer isso? Vamos correr um contra o outro ou um de cada vez?"

"Aquilo que você achar confortável, Bella," Jasper disse.

"Eu acho que estou suspensa para uma corrida. O que você diz, Cullen?" Bella perguntou com uma voz firme. Meus olhos se estreitaram. Ela pensou que eu estava com medo de sua raça.

"Vamos, Swan," eu respondi, virando em meus calcanhares e indo embora. Porra, eu tinha feito papel de bobo lá dentro. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu era um porco por dizer que uma garota ia estragar tudo. Eu precisava vê-la como eu vejo o resto da minha equipe. Ela não era nada mais do que um membro da equipe e uma concorrente - nada mais.

_Sim, estou convencido._

"Jasper, onde ela está? Eu não posso vê-la", eu gritei para o meu rádio. Eu estava chegando à marca de cem, e Bella e eu tínhamos estado páreo a páreo pelas primeiras quatro voltas. Eu estava me aproximando do trecho frontal da última volta do treino, e eu não conseguia ver onde ela estava.

"Ela está apenas atrás de você. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que ela está tramando. Droga, ela está na sua cola. Mas ela não está tentando passá-lo ainda. Olhe a sua volta, no entanto. Ok, nós temos a próxima volta, assista a sua esquerda. Duvido que ela vai tomar a pista inferior. "

Eu acelerei o motor, apreciando a sensação das vibrações por todo o meu núcleo. De repente, Bella estava a minha direita e parando na minha frente, me fazendo desacelerar. Uma série de palavrões deixou minha boca. Ela estava tão perto de bater em mim, e agora ela estava na liderança, quando fizemos a última curva para a reta oposta. Ela levou a vitória.

"Que diabos ela fez? - Ela ... maldita Discussão sobre os reflexos.." a voz de Jasper veio através do meu rádio. "Umm ... dê uma volta para esfriar antes de entrar, Edward."

Foda-se. Como ela ousa fazer esse tipo de manobra? Ela poderia ter se machucado, ou eu ou os carros.

_Quem estou enganando?_ eu estava mais chateado que ela se arriscou assim. Eu corri atrás do rastro da Bella e estacionei no pit* ao lado dela.

_*pit ou pit stop- é a parada obrigatória, para algum reparou ou para o piloto estacionar o carro. _

Eu me agitei contra o meu cinto de segurança. Eu joguei meu capacete no chão e fui até Bella e a agarrando pelo pulso. Um choque de calor passou pela minha mão indo por todo o meu corpo. Eu me afastei rapidamente e ela se virou para mim. Ela estava claramente furiosa.

"Que diabos foi isso, Swan? Você estava tentando se matar? Ou apenas a mim?" Meu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros do dela.

"O que Cullen?" ela disse laconicamente. "Ficou furioso porque você perdeu para uma garota? Eu estava tentando ganhar. Aparentemente, eu tinha que provar alguma coisa ao meu pai, e eu fiz. Bati o famoso número um Edward Cullen. Classifiquei cinco pontos nas estatísticas, e bati sua melhor volta registrada."

Ela segurava o seu próprio registro, com o rosto bem perto do meu, apontando o dedo no meu peito. "Estou na equipe pelo o resto da temporada. Supere isso!" Ela bufou e saiu. Rosalie e Emmett estavam mordendo o riso. Charlie estava em sua maioria incrédulo ele apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu Bella.

"O quê? Ela poderia ter nos matado", eu me defendia para Jasper e o resto da equipe.

"Porra, cara, você entendeu mal", expressou Jasper com um sorriso e uma risada. Nesse ponto, Rosalie e Emmett começaram a rir histericamente.

"Que porra é tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei por entre os dentes.

"Você não entendeu? Ela usou sua falta de vontade de correr contra uma garota como vantagem", explicou Rosalie. "Você sabe que você não deu o seu melhor. Você estava preocupado sobre onde ela estava. Vocês estavam páreo a páreo na maior parte da corrida. Você nunca tentou ultrapassá-la, e você poderia. Ela sabia que não estava dando-lhe uma corrida justa, e assim ela fez a única coisa que podia pensar para provar a si mesma. " Rosalie deu de ombros e foi ajudar o resto da equipe a receber os carros.

Ela estava certa. Eu estava mais preocupado com Bella, não em ganhar.

Fui para o vestiário, planejando tomar um banho e ir embora. Eu me despi, enrolei uma toalha na minha cintura, agarrei minha esponja e fui para o chuveiro. Eu ouvi o som distinto do chuveiro ligado. Ninguém mais estava usando as cabines hoje - certamente Bella não iria usar os chuveiros do vestiário. Havia vapor se movendo para fora do canto traseiro do banheiro. Lá estava ela, de costas para mim, o rosto na água. A água estava escorrendo pelo seu longo cabelo, suas costas arqueadas, rabo perfeito e pernas. Eu suprimi um gemido de prazer e a dor da lavra de tesão brincou comigo.

"Eu sei que você está ai, Cullen. Eu sou apenas uma _garota,_ lembra? "Bella declarou firmemente assim que ela olhou para mim, me dando uma visão completa de seu peito com pequenos mamilos rosados. Minha respiração engatou, e eu forcei meus olhos a se fecharem.

"Desculpe ... eu não acho que alguém ... ou você ... estariam aqui", eu disse com uma voz tensa.

"Lá vai você de novo. Você pensou que eu não iria usar o chuveiro, porque eu sou uma mulher. Machismo típico. Ou seja lá o que for". Eu ouvi o som da ducha ser desligada, e eu senti uma mão tocar meu peito e deslizar mais ao sul. Eu não poderia suprimir o gemido que saiu da minha boca. Senti a mão embrear minha toalha e puxar. "Mmm ... vejo você na pista amanhã, Cullen. E obrigado pela toalha", Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido e riu baixinho.

Meus olhos se abriram brilhantes enquanto eu olhava sobre o meu ombro para ver Bella molhada enrolada na toalha, em torno do corpo pequeno e perfeito, enquanto ela caminhava de volta para o vestiário.

_Foda-se.__Agora eu preciso de uma ducha fria_ .

No dia seguinte, Charlie foi para uma reunião com alguns patrocinadores em potencial, e Jasper criou outro racha com a Bella. Pelas primeiras três voltas, estávamos páreo a páreo novamente. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar isso prá lá mais, não quando ela estava ao volante.

"Edward, desculpe, mas ela quer que eu a coloque através do sintetizador", Jasper disse através do meu rádio.

"Pô, Cullen. Pare de ser um veado do caralho e me dê uma corrida real! Agora, se você quiser um outro _show_ como ontem, dê tudo de si! " Bella gritou no meu rádio.

_Será que ela quer dizer o que eu acho que isto significa?__Ela quer dar outro show?__Foda-se!_

Eu liguei o motor do backstretch* na quarta volta e deslizei à minha direita, e depois para a esquerda, tentando evitá-la de me passar. Na volta seguinte, ela tomou o caminho e passou à frente novamente. Eu acelerei o meu carro ainda pela próxima volta e o levei para o muro, saindo na frente dela. Ela se ajustou rapidamente e entrou no meu páreo, à esquerda e no páreo na reta oposta. Eu acelerei o meu por carro todo o caminho até a bandeirada. Ambos demos mais uma volta ao redor da pista e lentamente voltamos para o pit.

_*backstretch- motor traseiro._

"Isso foi incrível! Porra, ela pode dirigir! Whoo! Nós vamos ganhar tanto este ano!" Jasper estava enfiando as mãos no ar, quando eu saí do meu carro. Fui para Bella, não tendo certeza de sua reação. Ela tirou o capacete e deu um soco no meu braço.

"Eu sabia que você estava escondendo algo de mim", resmungou Bella, foi o mais erótico e sexy som que eu já ouvi. Ela sorriu e mordeu seu lábio inferior. "Boa corrida, Cullen. Veja _você_ mais tarde ", ronronou e andou até Rosalie, olhando para as leituras do computador antes de entrar no edifício.

Eu esperei, debatendo se deveria entrar, comecei a ver imagens da água escorrendo sobre os seios perfeitos, brilhando para baixo em seu estômago plano até ...

_Foda-se.__Eu vou entrar._

Entrei no vestiário, logo me despindo e peguei novamente as minhas coisas, mas não antes de trancar a porta. Notei que o vapor vagava para fora e sobre o vestiário. Eu respirei fundo e entrei na área do chuveiro, tentando ver através de todo o vapor. Lá estava ela novamente de costas para mim. Eu joguei minha toalha sobre uma mureta e caminhei para mais perto dela. Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios carnudos. Ela entortou o dedo, me pedindo para chegar mais perto. Eu fui. Não havia resistência a ela.

Meus olhos foram em seus belos olhos marrons. Eu levei uma mão em concha em sua bochecha e depois coloquei minha outra mão na parte de baixo das costas, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela olhou para mim, mordendo os lábios, enquanto sua respiração ficava pesada e lenta.

Seu peito estava pressionando contra o meu. Não houve necessidade de palavras, seus olhos me contaram tudo. Ela queria isso tanto quanto eu. Debrucei-me, e ela ficou na ponta dos pés para me encontrar no beijo mais doce que eu já tive. Então ela abriu os lábios e gemeu.

Isso foi tudo o que houve para quebrar meu controle. Eu peguei a parte de trás de sua cabeça e aprofundei o beijo, minha língua explorando sua boca e sua língua, doce e quente. Eu gemi enquanto suas mãos exploraram o meu peito e as costas. Ela me empurrou para respirar, mas meus lábios nunca deixaram sua pele. Eu levei o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes, mordendo e puxando-o suavemente. Meus lábios percorreram seu pescoço para o ponto doce em seu ouvido enquanto uma de suas mãos viajaram para o meu cabelo e me puxaram para me trazer de volta aos lábios.

Minhas mãos viajavam de seu cabelo para baixo em suas costas até a frente de seu estômago, esfregando os círculos com os polegares, enquanto viajavam para cima. Eu pastei seus mamilos com os polegares, ganhando um outro gemido que enviaram vibrações em minha boca. Eu me afastei e lambi o mamilo suavemente antes de morder e puxar.

"Foda-se, Edward!" Bella gemeu quando ela puxou meu cabelo novamente. Ela me fez olhar para ela. "Eu _preciso_ de você dentro de mim agora! " Ela me beijou forte e grosseiramente, enquanto ela agarrou minha ereção latejante e a acariciou. Rosnei com a sensação de seu aperto caloroso.

Eu a empurrei de volta para a parede de azulejos atrás dela. Eu prendi uma de suas pernas em volta do meu quadril e enfiei dois dedos em seu sexo quente e molhado. Ela suspirou se e afastou para respirar. Continuei bombeando meus dedos dentro dela quando ela chupou meu pescoço e continuou me acariciando. Se ela continuasse assim, eu não iria durar muito. Tirei meus dedos e parei suas mãos. Agarrei sua cintura e levantei as pernas para embrulhar em torno de minha cintura, minha cabeça na sua entrada.

"Espere ... Edward. Eu tomo pílula, mas ..." Ela lutou com as palavras.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu sempre uso camisinha, e eu estava limpo no último teste a dois meses atrás." Eu olhei nos olhos dela, e ela balançou a cabeça. Então eu empurrei dentro dela. Nós dois gememos com a sensação, e algo como uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo. Suas costas se arquearam, me pressionando ainda mais. Seus quadris resistiram, me pedindo para continuar. Eu empurrei uma e outra vez enquanto ela cantava meu nome a cada vez. Suas mãos foram à minha volta, cravando as unhas nos meus ombros, me fazendo gemer de prazer e dor. Foda-se, o que essa mulher está fazendo comigo?

"Edward ... mais ..." ela gemeu no meu ouvido e em seguida mordeu meu pescoço. Merda, isso causou arrepios na espinha, e eu empurrei com mais força, agarrando seus quadris com força. Senti suas paredes começarem a apertar em volta de mim - ela estava perto, e assim eu também. Querendo ter certeza de que eu viria junto, eu impulsionei mais forte e mais rápido, ambos ofegamos e grunhimos o nome um do outro.

"Olhe para mim, Bella", ordenei. Ela abriu os olhos, lutando para mantê-los abertos. Ela mordeu os lábios, respirando pesadamente. Ela estava tão apertada e quente.

"Venha comigo, Edward," ela sussurrou, os olhos ainda presos aos meus. E eu vim. Me enfiei em nela mais e mais forte à medida que ambos chegávamos juntos ao longo da borda. Descemos de nosso ápice, ainda abraçados e nos beijando suavemente enquanto a deslizei para o chão.

Depois de alguns minutos para acalmar nossa respiração, eu nos puxei para fora e sentei Bella no meu colo. A água quente estava começando a ficar fria. Bella se levantou e desligou a água, tremendo um pouco enquanto a água fria fez seus mamilos duros novamente. Ela andou até a área da toalha - a que eu tinha jogado - e a envolveu em torno dela. Ela sorriu, me deu uma piscada e começou a se afastar.

"Bella, onde você vai com a minha toalha?" Eu perguntei, me levantando do chão, tentando segui-la. Ainda havia muito vapor para ver claramente. Eu ouvi uma risada.

"Se é a sua toalha, Cullen, você vai ter que vir buscá-la." Bella riu quando ela voltou para mim com outra toalha enrolada na mão, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e chicoteou minha bunda por fim. Porra, está merda era quente, pelo menos, vindo dela. Ela riu de novo quando eu a ataquei, ela tentou se esquivar, mas consegui agarrá-la pela pequena cintura.

"Eu irei desfrutar muito desta temporada", disse. Puxando a toalha do lindo corpo de Bella.

"Contanto que você deixe de ser um veadinho na pista, não teremos problemas." Ela sorriu para mim, balançando os quadris e agarrando meu pau já duro. Eu gemi. Esta mulher seria a minha morte.

Especialmente quando Charlie descobrir.

* * *

><p><strong>NT Lary:** _Alguém viva? Deixem reviews... As mortas voltem do além e deixem também._

_Mais uma one Hot, eu amooo corridas (de Formúla 1, pelo menos) e tem cada GATOOOO nelas, agora imaginem, Ed de macacão... uiiiii ta calor aqui!_

_Depois de uma dessa nem é necessário inspiração para review né..._

_Em breve terei mais uma one dessa autora EricasTwilight, que é a mesma da fic longa – __**Assusto- Edward Cullen, O MULHERENGO**__, postada na Pervas Place e traduzida por uma equipe maravilhosa... bye e até as outras fics!_


End file.
